lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 195
Report #195 Skillset: Runes Skill: BenignProphesy Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed May 2009 Furies' Decision: We will do a variation of solution 2 Problem: This skill is not worth using. The biggest problem is that it is an active ability. It costs 1 power and cure 1 mental affliction and heal for a small amount of mana to you and all allies in the room (300 mana on a surged warrior with approx 4500 max mana). Since it is an active ability, it's just never worth using because your allies are never all simultaneously in enough danger that actively healing one random mental affliction will aide them in any way and nor will 300 mana make a difference. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Seeing as this is a runic prophesy that gets foretold, it would be nice if the end result was not always the same. I propose this skill be changed in the following ways. First, increase the power cost to 3-5. Second, make it a passive ability that works in the room and lasts a reasonable amount of time for the given power cost. Third, add three new commands that would let the runist choose what beneficial effects would be passively aiding the runist and his or her allies. The actual rune requirement changes are not necessary, but for flavor. So, you can keep the original rune requirements of Ur, Nyd, Cen for all three new syntaxes if it is easier. One command would be FORETELL BENIGN PROPHESY ABOUT LIFE and can require the runes Ur, Nyd, Tiwaz. This would passively restore health to the runist and all allies in the room. The second command would be FORETELL BENIGN PROPHESY ABOUT EGO and can require Ger, Cen, Eh. This would passively restore ego to the runist and all allies in the room. The third command would be FORETELL BENIGN PROPHESY ABOUT AIDE and can require Othala, Sigil, Ansuz. This would passively heal one affliction per tick for the runist and all allies in the room. Also, the runist may only tell one benign prophesy in any one room at a time. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Similar to solution 1: Increase power cost to 3-5 power and make it a passive skill. Also, make it last a reasonable amount of time for the cost. Finally, change the current effect to increase the maximum health, mana, and ego for the runist and all allies in the room that the prophesy is foretold in by 10-20%. This is simpler and allows for both utility and combat aide without being overly powerfully. These effects would not stack due to multiple runists. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make the skill passive, cost 3-5 power, last a reasonable amount of time and cure the runists and all allies of 1 random mental affliction in the room as well as heal health or ego, whichever you choose. Player Comments: ---on 5/25 @ 03:13 writes: At the end of the day I'm not sure we need more passive healing effects (even though it wasn't a passive curing effect). The original design of the skill seems to have been to make up for where healing completely failed - specifically, to make active heals worth it in real combat. In keeping with that, maybe it could just heal for more, but not heal the runist. ---on 5/25 @ 04:04 writes: The original design blows. And active healing is not useful in any sense other than green, gedulah, cure shrine, and full moon. What is the point of actively healing 1 mental affliction when likely if you are likely paralysed and unable to do so or prone and unable to use it? Anyways, I prefer suggestion 2 as that is a health/mana/ego buff for one room, which is useful utility wise as well and not passive healing/curing. ---on 5/25 @ 04:55 writes: What's with all the late suggestions suddenly? An entire month passes, and suddenly things are posted up and finalized with the discussions to be tied in at the last moment. Anyways, Shrine Cure was recently nerfed so as to -limit- passive aff curing, and adding more at this point is just funky. I'd suggest to change the prophecy's effect to heal a small bit of health/mana/ego passively depending upon the attunement of the prophecy and remove the affliction curing altogether, but being finalized hampers that. So in short, no thanks on more passive affliction curing. Go for a small, passive (small, mind, not humongous twirl staff) healing of either one of h/m/e with the prophecy embedded in the room. ---on 5/27 @ 02:07 writes: Yeah, we definitely do not need more passive affliction curing in this game, that's just stupid. The health/ego oens are fine, though, I think. ---on 5/28 @ 05:55 writes: Yup, I actually prefer decision 2 or 1 and then you can just not include the affliction curing one. Personally, health/ego regen is more practical than an passive affliction curing, so it's nice outside of combat and turns the skill from never used to constantly used. ---on 5/28 @ 05:57 writes: Also, I find it nice and ironic that you mention shrine cure here as I mentioned it last month in your Moonwater report you pushed for. ---on 5/28 @ 14:27 writes: Because...Moonwater is a continuous, long-term passive affliction curing affecting more than one person at the time? Embedding a BenignProphecy would affect all allies irregardless of affiliation as opposed to Moonwater.